Volverte a ver
by Drake-vampire
Summary: Draco y Harry se reencuentran despues de su separacion al terminar Hogwarts , han pasado 3 años y ninguno esperaba volver a verse despues de su desastrozo romance adolescente. Pero se llevaran una gran sorpresa al darse cuenta lo mucho que aun se extrañaban...
1. Algo mas que inesperado

_Hola la verdad hace tiempo que no escribo fanfics, no obstante he decidido re publicar algunos antiguos que tenia, este lo escribí hace unos 5 años (lo edité un poco para que quedara decente) p__or cierto, este fic consta de 15 capítulos mas o menos, si recibo comentarios positivos, prometo subirlos todos, tengo varios fanfics del fandom de Harry Potter primero pensé en publicarlos en el orden en el que los escribí, pero luego opté por publicar primero uno al que no tuviera que hacerle tantas correcciones jejeje, __espero que les guste,_ besos.

_Nota: Los personajes están algo OoC y el ambiente es algo AU (en ese tiempo no le tomaba mucha importancia a esos detalles y no quise editar mucho la trama para no quitarle la intención original)._

* * *

Habían pasado 5 años desde que terminó Hogwarts y tanto Draco como Harry tenían ya una vida, y habían jurado que jamás volverían a verse.

Draco, ya de 21 años, estudiaba una carrera más que aburrida en una costosa universidad, y tenía por novia a Hermione Granger, de quien se hizo amigo gracias a Harry Potter un nombre que el prefería olvidar, pero no podía…aun, al menos así lo pensaba él.

Hermione lo adoraba, pero eso no había dañado su amistad con Harry, amistad que escondía a su novio, pero no podía olvidar que alguna manera desde la lluviosa tarde en que, (cuando iban aun en 6º año) Harry terminó para siempre su relación con Draco, algo definitivamente había cambiado, entre Harry y Hermione y entre Hermione y Draco.

Por otro lado, Harry (que había tratado por todos los medios borrar la imagen que los demás se habían hecho de él, desde q descubrieron su bisexualidad), estaba ya comprometido con Ginny Weasley y se preparaba para auror al igual que su novia.

Esa mañana invernal , Draco se habia despertado más temprano que de costumbre, tratando de no despertar a Hermione, estaba algo inquieto no había podido dormir, la posibilidad de q el podría convertirse en padre muy pronto lo tenía muy agitado, por lo cual luego de ducharse y vestirse , salió muy temprano dejando una nota a Hermione diciendo q había salido por un asunto importante y que ya no lo esperase porque iría a la universidad luego de atender aquel asunto.

Al salir , Draco agradeció q Hermione no estudiase en la misma universidad q el, aun recordaba cuando ella dijo que prefería una universidad que ella misma pudiese pagar y no una que el le pagase , el se opuso pero que bien recordar ahora q no la había convencido de lo contrario , si la hubiese tenido que ver probablemente no hubiera podido decirle nada.  
Al caminar, luego de una media hora en el intenso frio, decidió ir a desayunar algo por ahí, cuando se acercó a una de las mesas más apartadas, no pudo evitar ver a Harry y Ginny en otra mesa no muy lejos de la suya , sintió q un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo, tenía q irse de allí pero ya no era posible , Ginny ya lo había visto .

-Harry, ya viste ahí está el novio de Hermione - evitaba decir su nombre.

-Hablas de...Malfoy ?

-Claro que sí, mira - dijo señalando con la mirada a Draco que intentaba no mirarlos, mientras bebía una taza de café.

-Si ya lo vi, Ginny, mi amor, nos podemos ir ya? - estaba más nervioso que Draco, era la primera vez que se veían en 3 años y lo encontraba más irresistible que nunca.

-Harry! - dijo en tono de reproche - vas a pedirme que deje mi desayuno , porque viste al condenado de Malfoy...es decir el novio de Hermione...claro.

-Claro que no, es que... ya es tarde

-No puedo creer que voy a casarme con un hombre que aun teme ver a su... - bajó la voz - ex novio.

-Ginny no digas eso - aquello aun le dolía - yo te amo.

-Ok Harry entonces deja ya de mirar a Malfoy - dijo muy seria.

Draco podía ver claramente que hablaban de él , pero no lograba ver q Harry estaba aún más nervioso que él , si lo hubiese visto, probablemente se hubiese sentido más tranquilo y menos intimidado por su mirada.

Después de unos minutos de impaciencia y tensión entre ella y su novio, Ginny no pudo evitar acercarse a Draco, arrastrando consigo a Harry.

-Hola Draco , como estas? - dijo con fingida sonrisa en realidad quería golpearlo por arruinar su desayuno (y distraer a su novio).

-Hola, me sorprendiste - dijo él sonriendo también y fingiendo q recién la había visto.

-Draco, creo q aun no has saludado a Harry - dijo sonriendo de nuevo, arrastrando consigo a su novio y obligándolo a saludar.  
-Potter, eres tú? - dijo mirando sus intensos ojos verdes

-Volvemos a encontrarnos verdad? - dijo poniéndose muy serio, Ginny comprendió q había sido un verdadero error saludar a Malfoy así que intervino.

-Y no veo a Hermione, es cierto q van a tener un bebe ? - dijo consciente de que la expresión tanto de Harry como de Draco cambiaban.

-Bueno...Ginny la verdad , aun no es algo...concreto…es decir, Hermione aún no... - no podía decir nada, no tanto porque la noticia lo incomodara como que no podía dejar de mirar la confusa expresión de Harry

-Lo siento, creo q no debí decirlo, es que Hermione estaba tan emocionada cuando me lo dijo ... - Ginny dijo "lo siento" pero en realidad quiso decir ,"eso es para que aprendas a no mirar así a mi novio"

-No te preocupes Ginny, fue un gusto conversar con ustedes pero ya tengo q irme - dijo Draco ,ansiando alejarse lo más rápido posible.

-Nosotros también - dijo Harry sin poder apartar su mirada del rostro de Draco.

Cuando se alejaron de Draco, Harry dijo aun sin creerlo y temiendo una represalia de parte de Ginny:

-Es cierto q Hermione y Draco van a tener un hijo? - dijo tomando conciencia q era la primera vez en 3 años q llamaba a Draco por su nombre.

-Pues por la cara de Malfoy, parece que si - dijo ella sonriendo

-Como lo sabes? - dijo ansiando que no fuese cierto, de alguna manera desde que lo escuchó, sentía un frio indescriptible, no podía ser, no debía ser...

-Por qué te inquieta tanto eso Harry? , es algo muy normal no te parece?, viven juntos y...bueno... no entiendo xq te molesta tanto.

-No me molesta...solo quiero saber cómo lo sabes - sintiendo que a cada palabra de Ginny se le desgarraba el corazón.

-Veras...la semana pasada , Hermione y yo salimos como ya sabes, y ella me dijo que creía que estaba embarazada y que se sentía muy feliz xq ama mucho a Draco y sólo eso le faltaba para ser feliz , aunque claro le gustaría casarse pero que no quiere presionar a su querido novio , y que le preocupa que a Draco no le haga tan feliz esa noticia y...eso es todo - la palabra CREIA hizo nacer una esperanza en Harry , pero la razón le hizo pensar q a el no debería importarle eso , mas la única realidad era q debiese o no , le IMPORTABA.

Cuando Hermione despertó, se extrañó de no encontrar a Draco en la cama, generalmente era ella quien se levantaba primero y preparaba el desayuno, para luego despertarlo a él.

Luego de convencerse que no estaba en el departamento, se dirigió a la cocina, donde encontró el mensaje q él le había dejado, se preguntó a donde habría ido pero no tuvo tiempo para pensarlo más , porque en ese momento sonó el teléfono :

-Diga ? - dijo, preguntándose a quien se le ocurriría llamar tan temprano

-Pásame con Draco - era Lucius Malfoy, y bueno no era cosa q le agradase mucho, la relación de su hijo con una sangre sucia, así q evitaba hablar lo menos posible con ella

-Escúcheme, señor Malfoy - dijo duramente - Draco no está y quiero que sepa que ya es hora que deje de tratarme así

- Porque habría de hacerlo?- dijo él

-Pues... - ella dudaba si decirlo

Lucius esperaba, el tono en q ella lo había dicho, le intrigaba.

- Porque a partir de ahora , tendrá q acostumbrarse a mi presencia

-Hermione - dijo muy despacio - eso solo pasaría y créeme q te respetaría y te creería si lograses q Draco te pidiese matrimonio - en el fondo sabia q Draco no lo haría

-No es eso...es algo un poco diferente - dijo ella pensando q tal vez no debería decirlo pero estaba tan enojada q no podía evitarlo.

Lucius no dijo nada , de súbito recordó su noviazgo con Narcissa, su ex esposa, él la adoraba pero tampoco quería casarse hasta q ella , se embarazó de Draco , lo recordaba bien , y no podía dejar de sospechar que algo parecido le estaba sucediendo a su hijo, la sola idea le horrorizó pero no lo dijo.

-A q te refieres? - dijo sintiendo q le fallaba la voz

-Draco y yo vamos a tener un hijo - dijo orgullosa de poder decírselo y al mismo tiempo, pensando en Draco , él se enojaría cuando supiese q ella se lo había dicho a su padre.

-Maldita víbora - dijo hablando consigo mismo, antes de colgar el teléfono.

Esa noche, Draco que no había podido dejar de pensar en Harry en todo el maldito día , no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y menos con Hermione , pero ella lo atacó con un alud de preguntas q lo dejaron sin habla y aun mas enojado de lo q se encontraba :

-Hermione, por favor, estoy muy cansado - dijo sintiendo q no podía enojarse con esa tierna mujer y menos con la mirada dulce q le estaba dirigiendo en ese momento

-Pero Draco , necesito hablar contigo, no pude localizarte en todo el día , estaba muy preocupada por ti ...

-Lo siento, mi amor es que... - de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente - fuiste a recoger los análisis?

-Si - dijo ella sonriendo y alcanzándole el sobre con el resultado, el no pudo reaccionar , no era posible, Hermione no podía estar embarazada, y menos ahora...entonces se preguntó como había pasado , no estaba seguro , pero no podía ser, el no podía ser padre, no sabía cómo , definitivamente no quería ser como su padre había sido con él , pero y si no sabía cómo hacerlo y su hijo terminaba por odiarlo...y no , no ahora , no ahora q había visto a Harry Potter.

-Drake - dijo ella que había tomado su estupor como sorpresa, lo abrazó, él quiso rechazarla pero el tibio aroma que exhalaba el cuerpo de Hermione se lo impidió , la besó con pasión tratando de sacar a empellones de su mente a Harry, pero sin lograrlo.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, se sintió culpable por no poder dejar de pensar en Potter, cuando una hermosa mujer que lo adoraba y que iba a tener un hijo suyo, estaba a su lado.


	2. Enfrentando la realidad

Al día siguiente , luego de dejar a Hermione en la universidad , Draco volvió a su departamento , no había podido dejar de pensar en Harry en toda la noche y estaba algo aturdido , su primer impulso fue llamarlo , así que comenzó a buscar entre las cosas de Hermione , hasta encontrar su la agenda donde ella apuntaba números telefónicos y direcciones , cuando encontró "Potter, Harry" , se le formó un nudo en la garganta y se preguntó si de veras se atrevería a llamarlo o más aun a ir a buscarlo :

-Diga ? - respondió Harry que en ese momento estaba tomando desayuno.

-Harry? - dijo luchando porque su voz no denotara el nerviosismo q sentía.

-Quien habla?

-Seamus - dijo Draco, q no se atrevía a decir su propio nombre.

-Ah hola Seamus - dijo Harry consciente de q aquel no era Seamus Finnigan.

-Quería preguntarte... - dudó un momento sobre que mentira decirle - acerca de... Grace

-Grace? , pues la verdad q no sé nada de ella, porque no le preguntas a Dean, él debe saberlo - Harry pensó en Grace , aquella niña , que había sido novia de Seamus.

-Ok, adiós - dijo Draco maldiciéndose a si mismo por preguntar semejante tontería.

Cuando cortó la llamada estaba más que ansioso por ver a Harry , el solo hecho de escuchar sus voz le había trastornado el corazón, pensó en volverlo a llamar pero no se atrevía , se sintió un cobarde , esperó unos minutos antes de volver a marcar el número :

-Si?- preguntó Harry que ya estaba en el auto, rumbo a la universidad .

-Ya hablé con Dean y dijo q no sabía nada, sabes a quien más puedo preguntarle? - Dijo Draco

-Basta ya , no ? , ya deja de mentir, sé que no eres Seamus - dijo Harry , impaciente por saber q quedria "el novio de Hermione".

-Así que sabias q no era él, entonces porque me dejaste seguir? - dijo Draco sintiéndose descubierto y al mismo tiempo indignado porque Harry hubiese fingido también.

-No lo sé, pero q es lo quieres?

-Supongo q hablar contigo

-De que? - dijo Harry cambiando el tono, de áspero y agresivo a cordial y casi amable.

-No lo sé, pero cuando te vi ayer con Ginny , en la cafetería ... quise saber q tal ibas - dijo Draco sorprendido de q ahora ambos estuviesen actuando con naturalidad , "como si fuesen amigos".

-Pues, estoy bien, ya me viste, no he cambiado mucho - "pero tú sí", pensó Harry.

-Nada de nada? - preguntó

-Aparte de los tatuajes, pues nada - dijo sabiendo lo mucho q los tatuajes fascinaban a Draco

-Cuántos?

-Dos

-Sólo dos? - dijo fascinado, y recordó con tristeza la promesa adolescente q hicieron ambos de tatuarse sus rostros y los símbolos de su amor.

-Sí y tú? - dijo sospechando que el rubio no podía haberse resistido a hacerse uno

-Tres: una serpiente en una cruz, mi nombre envuelto en espinas y un ángel con forma de mujer - confesó.

-Te refieres a la cruz romana con la que firmabas tus cartas? - dijo recordando el "símbolo"

-Si esa - se sorprendió de la forma en q estaban hablando, él había pensado más bien en una corta pelea telefónica q le rompería las ilusiones y el corazón.

En ese momento, un leve sonido, le informó que había otra llamada en espera, pensó en cancelarla pero pensó q seria Hermione, así que se despidió de Harry:

-Harry, hay otra llamada

-Ok

-Hablamos luego

-Ok, adiós - dijo Harry, recordando de pronto q no se había atrevido a decirle la pregunta que le atravesaba la garganta: "Vas a tener un hijo con Hermione?".

En otro lado, Draco estaba arrepentido de haber cortado la llamada con Harry para atender a la de su padre:

-Necesito hablar contigo Draco - dijo Lucius con voz férrea .

-Que sucede? - preguntó, pensando q se le habría ocurrido ahora a su padre para amargarle la vida.  
-Te lo diré, pero no así, quiero encontrarme contigo cuando salgas de la universidad.

-Tengo que trabajar - dijo con voz áspera

-Ya me encargué de eso

-Te pedí q no te metieses en mis asuntos

-Draco, sabes perfectamente q si eres el Asistente Junior del Ministro, a tu edad, es gracias a mí.

-No tienes q recordármelo - dijo Draco molesto por el tono de su padre - podemos vernos ahora si quieres?

-Pensé q estarías estudiando, pero conociéndote...buenonos vemos en 20 minutos, no demores , tengo prisa .

Draco estaba enojado , de que querría hablar, aunque su relación con su padre había mejorado en los últimos 2 años, preferiría no verlo, en especial desde que se divorció de su madre, siempre pensó q sus padres se separarían de un momento a otro, pero no de esa manera, jamás imaginó q él fuese el único vínculo q los uniese, jamás pensó que cuando tenía 13 años, sus padres hicieran un acuerdo tácito de seguir juntos sólo por él , que cuando él se independizó , sus padres creyesen conveniente divorciarse .

En esto pensaba mientras se dirigía en su auto negro, a casa de su padre, la fría mansión de sus pávidas noches de infancia.

Al llegar, le pareció extraño no oír ruido alguno, se suponía q Lucius lo estaba esperando..., caminó por la casa, se detuvo ante su antigua habitación pero no tuvo tiempo de recordar nada, porque en ese momento vio salir de una de las habitaciones a su padrino y a su padre , la situación le pareció sospechosa y al mismo tiempo cómica, pero se reprochó pensar algo así.

-Te pedí q vinieses porque tenía q decirte algo acerca de tu novia - dijo Lucius en tono imperioso

-No te metas con Hermione - dijo Draco ofendido

-Pero si solo quiero preguntarte sobre lo q me dijo - dijo con aire fatuo, mirando a Severus q permanecía ajeno a la conversación.

-Que te dijo? - preguntó sospechando lo q le diría

-Pues que...está embarazada..., es cierto eso? - dijo Lucius aún más enojado que cuando supo q Draco mantenía una relación con Harry.

-Si es cierto y? - dijo desafiante

-Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que dices?

-Darme cuenta de que?

-Tú hijo será el primer Malfoy sangre sucia en toda la historia de la familia - dijo mirándolo con frialdad

-Y eso te importa mucho verdad ? - dijo Draco sarcástico

-No mereces el apellido q llevas - dijo Lucius q esperaba una actitud más sumisa de parte de su hijo.

-No me voy a quedar aquí a escuchar eso - dijo Draco con todo el resto de dignidad que le quedaba.

-Si sales por esa puerta Draco, habrás muerto para mí.

-No me importa lo que digas - dijo Draco que encontraba la actitud de su padre algo cómica pero hiriente al mismo tiempo.

****************************************

Esa tarde, Harry que no había podido dejar de pensar en el porqué de la llamada de Draco, o aún más en Draco, su voz, no había podido dejar de pensar en él…

Ya casi no podía creer que en menos de 1 año, se fuese a casar con Ginny, para entonces ya habría nacido el hijo de Draco y probablemente él se casaría con Hermione y se alejaría más de él irremediablemente.

Mientras estos pensamientos le alborotaban ,se dirigía al departamento de ella (que se empecinaba en no vivir con él hasta que se casasen),al llegar Ginny salió a su encuentro :

-Harry, al fin llegas pensé q no llegarías nunca - dijo lanzándose en sus brazos - mi amor, no puedo creer q ya estemos planificando la boda, nuestra boda ...

-Vamos adentro o me voy a congelar aquí afuera - dijo empujándola al interior del departamento, pero una vez que estuvo dentro supo, que no podía seguir fingiendo con ella, era absurdo, no podía besarla pensando en Draco, no podía decirle que la amaba cuando tantos pensamientos le aturdían la mente , no podía... no debía.

-Ginny... yo debo irme ya - dijo algo nervioso sabia q ella exigiría una explicación que él no podía darle.

-Pero porque? Harry por Dios acabas de llegar.

-Mañana hablamos - dijo huyendo con todo el pesar de sentirse un cobarde, y condenado a amar a Draco Malfoy por el resto de sus días...


	3. Un desesperado corazón y una carta

Tres semanas después Draco, se sentía mas q decepcionado, había esperado sin resultado alguno, alguna llamada o carta de Harry, se sintió un tonto por pensar q Harry Potter podía seguir sintiendo algo por él después de tanto tiempo y después de lo q había pasado, al final de su relación, Harry había dicho que el peor error de su vida había sido enamorarse de un "soberbio, arrogante y mentiroso, bueno para nada".

Una noche que no podía dormir, sacó de un armario un baúl donde guardaba a escondidas de Hermione todos sus recuerdos de su relación con Harry ,buscando entre las decenas de cartas y fotografías encontró una de las últimas cartas de Harry :

"Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado los últimos tres años , el solo pensar en ti , disminuye toda probabilidad de dejarme de enamorar de ti, sólo a veces me gustaría tener el poder de desaparecer esa sensación de que te alejas de mí , lo cual mata el cariño poco a poco y es el único motivo de mi tristeza , pero al sentir tu piel junto a la mía todo desaparece y sólo estas tú , tú y solo tú , mi Príncipe Encantador ..."

Al leer esto Draco sintió que algo se agitaba dentro de él y supo q no podía soportarlo más , no podía callarse , no podía permitir que Harry se casase con Ginny , si realmente Harry no sentía nada por él más que rencor, odio o quizás algo peor...INDIFERENCIA, tenía q escucharlo de sus propios labios , sólo entonces podría aceptarlo pero no ahora…no.

*********************************

Al día siguiente, por la noche decidió que iría al departamento de Harry a decirle todo lo que pensaba, ya casi no le importaba que este pudiese echarle, sólo tenía algo claro en su agitado corazón , tenía q decírselo :

-Mi amor , a donde vas a estas horas ? - dijo Hermione, al verlo a punto de salir.

-Hermione, por favor no quiero interrogatorios - dijo muy serio, sabiendo q Hermione creería q su agresividad se debía a la discusión q habían tenido por la mañana.

-Pero Draco no puedes irte así...a qué hora vas a volver? - dijo mirándole muy preocupada

-No será cuestión de mucho tiempo, un par de horas - dijo saliendo y tirando la puerta tras de sí.

Ya en el auto, rumbo a casa de Harry, pensó q Ginny podía estar allí en ese mismo momento, cosa q no tendría nada de extraño después de todo, eran novios..., este sólo pensamiento le heló en corazón, ya estaba pensando en volver cuando notó q estaba frente a la casa que buscaba, tocó el timbre, sintiéndose como un condenado a muerte que era conducido a la guillotina...:

-Malfoy, que haces aquí? - dijo Harry sintiendo q todo su sufrimiento de las últimas semanas se esfumaba en la presencia de Draco, luchando contra sus impulsos para no besarlo.

-Harry, vine porque necesito hablar contigo - dijo Draco muy nervioso

-Hablar...conmigo, tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar, Malfoy - dijo aparentando el desprecio q no sentía.

-Harry, en realidad necesito hablar contigo, es muy importante, por favor...- dijo bajando la mirada.

-Está bien, dime - dijo Harry q sentía q tenía que echar a Draco lo más antes posible.

-No aquí afuera... - dijo el rubio mirándole suplicante.

-Pasa pero sólo un minuto - dijo Harry sintiéndose derrotado ante la mirada de Draco

Una vez dentro, Draco pudo observar que él no era el único q estaba ansioso y agitado, Harry parecía una colegiala en su primera cita, lo cual le causó cierta seguridad en sí mismo, recobrando su arrogancia usual:

-Que vas a decirme - inquirió con curiosidad

-Pues q tienes un magnifico departamento, no te gustaría mostrármelo? - dijo con una sonrisa irónica, en un vano intento de suavizar la tensión q se formaba entre ellos.

-No seas gracioso Malfoy o te echo a la calle - dijo Harry que había sentido que esta era una más de las burlas de Draco, una burla como las que le hacía en la escuela.

-Lo siento, pero tú mejor q nadie sabes porque te llamé ese día, y porque estoy aquí ahora - su tono había cambiado.

-Draco no…no puede ser lo q estoy pensando...tú y Hermione van a tener un hijo y yo...yo voy a casarme con Ginny.

-Desde q te vi en la cafetería con Ginny, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, cuando te llamé esa mañana pensaba decírtelo pero...la otra llamada era Lucius quería...eso no importa y todo este tiempo esperé q te comunicaras conmigo pero anoche buscando entre nuestras cosas de Hogwarts, recuerdas... encontré esta carta... - dijo dándole a Harry la carta q le había dado el valor de ir a buscarlo.

Harry tomó la carta entre sus manos, las palabras de Draco lo habían dejado atónito, reconoció su propia letra , sus palabras , de pronto sintió q tenia de nuevo 16 años y pudo recordar con claridad , las cosas q sucedieron luego de esa carta , las discusiones , la desconfianza , las personas y sus opiniones , el dolor que sintió cuando echó a Draco de su vida pensando que así sería mejor para ambos , al chico pálido q lo miraba con rencor por los pasillos , recordó cuando pensó que al final habían terminado odiándose mas q al principio y todo por...su culpa.

Luego miró a Draco que esperaba su respuesta mirándolo ansiosamente:

-Drake...- dijo empujándolo sobre uno de los sillones, para besarlo como nunca antes, sintiendo que Draco se imponía de nuevo , con sus labios cálidos y exigentes q acariciaban los suyos con una pasión desmedida .

-Harry, que va a pasar ahora? - preguntó apartándolo de sí, al recordar que aún había un gran abismo entre ellos.

-Jamás dejé de amarte, fui un idiota, pensé q alejándome de ti todo sería más fácil, cuando dejé de verte me refugié en el amor de Ginny y pensé q así era como debía ser.

-Yo tuve toda la culpa - dijo sonriendo a medias - jamás debí dejarme llevar por la opinión de los demás debió ser muy difícil para ti escucharme a cada momento q debíamos guardar las apariencias, te obligó a fingir hasta el punto de...

-No quiero más excusas, Draco, te quiero a Ti - dijo intentando besarlo de nuevo, pero Draco quería saber que pasaría de ahora en adelante , no podía dejarse llevar por la pasión , no iba a revolcarse con Harry para luego fingir que nada había pasado, necesitaba saber si Harry lo quería lo suficiente para dejarlo todo .

-Harry, va a ser siempre así? o alguna vez vamos a tomarnos en serio? - al escuchar esto, Harry se quedó callado y recordó cuando tenía 14 años, entonces cuando recién comenzaba su relación con Draco, él había dicho que quería vivir con él y (cuando supo q los magos sangre pura, podían concebir hijos) tener una familia y Draco había dicho q no.

-Quieres casarte conmigo? - dijo Harry sonriendo

-No seas tonto, hace 7 años te dije que no - dijo riendo también al recordar lo q Harry había dicho hace tanto tiempo ya.

No pudieron evitar q la acusadora realidad les recordara q ahora cada quien tenía una vida y no podían dejarla así como así, pero tampoco podían abandonar este amor q habían rescatado de las garras del tiempo y q significaba mucho más q cualquier cosa en el mundo para ambos.

- Aún hay tiempo para cancelar la boda - dijo tímidamente Harry q pensaba en su antigua idea de una "familia", como la que ahora tenía su padrino con Remus Lupin y su hija Elizabeth Black.

-Pero yo no puedo dejar a Hermione ahora, cumplirá 5 meses, el 15 - dijo Draco sintiéndose atrapado

-Vas a dejarme? - dijo Harry sintiendo q se le helaba el cuerpo y su corazón se detenía.

-Diablos, no Harry nunca más - dijo abalanzándose sobre él en el sofá

Harry lo llevó sin dejar de besarlo (con la ansiedad con que alguien se aferra a la vida) a su habitación, a la misma cama a donde hace algunos meses había tratado en vano de hacer el amor a Ginny (q tenía una idea muy concreta de la virginidad y el matrimonio), ahora se alegraba de que Ginny no hubiese aceptado...

El rubio comenzó a recorrer con sus labios, el cuerpo que poco a poco descubría, con sus finos dedos, acercándose cada vez más, al endurecido miembro de su compañero, el moreno disfrutaba de esto con la conciencia de que se hundía en el placer sin medidas q sólo Draco era capaz de hacerle sentir.

Harry ya casi había olvidado lo dominante y posesivo q podía ser Draco cuando hacia el amor y no pudo evitar un gemido ahogado cuando este lo arrinconó contra la pared , muy excitado , preparándole para penetrarle muy despacio , Harry gemía con dolor , pero sin admitir que aquel dolor le producía placer , Draco prosiguió con vigor , sin poder evitar recordar el candor de Harry cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez, en la escuela, este recuerdo tan lejano es apariencia no hizo más que excitarle más.

Prosiguieron hasta correrse casi al mismo tiempo, luego más extenuados que excitados cayeron en la cama, y Draco tuvo la conciencia q esa noche no regresaría a casa, sino q se quedaría allí con Harry para recuperar todo el tiempo q habían perdido...


	4. Un apasionado romance que comienza

Al día siguiente Draco despertó con el repiquetear del celular de Harry con la conciencia de estar en el lugar correcto en el momento equivocado, intentó despertar a Harry que yacía desnudo en sus brazos y parecía no escuchar el irritante sonido , cuando al fin despertó , aun no estaba seguro de que el hombre que estaba junto a él fuese algo más que un sueño , hasta que Draco que tenía el celular en su mano derecha se lo puso en las manos enojado :

-Vas a contestar o no? - dijo Draco

-Pueden llamar después - dijo Harry dispuesto a cortar la llamada, nadie iba a interrumpir ese momento, ni siquiera ella, pensó al ver que era Ginny.

-Quien era?

-Ginny

-Ah... que se vaya al demonio - dijo Draco sin soltar a Harry

-Había olvidado como se sentía esto - dijo Harry con una ligera sonrisa, no podía dejar de admitir que le molestaba tener aquel dolor en la baja espalda, tan familiar en sus años de escuela.

-Eso es porque no sabes hacer lo que yo te digo y además supongo q es la falta de costumbre - dijo Draco con una sonrisa socarrona recordando de nuevo la primera vez que hizo el amor con Harry. Aun se sentía invadido por la ardiente sensación de poseer a Harry, si de él dependiera no saldrían de aquella cama hasta muy entrada la mañana , pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido del celular , era Ginny de nuevo, que tendría esa maldita pelirroja que insistía tanto en hablar con Harry? , se preguntó :

-Ginny , sucede algo?

-Mi amor, estabas durmiendo, _sorry_ si te desperté pero es urgente, Hermione me llamó hoy en la mañana muy temprano.

-Le sucede algo a ella? - preguntó Harry intrigado

-Pues está muy preocupada, dice que ayer tuvo una pelea con Malfoy y anoche se largó diciendo q volvería en un par de horas pero no ha regresado hasta ahora.

-Ahhh...entiendo - dijo Harry que no pudo evitar una sonrisa silenciosa

-Y pues me gustaría que vinieses a ayudarme a tranquilizar a Hermione y bueno también a localizar a Malfoy - dijo Ginny , pero no recibió contestación porque Harry estaba a punto de perder el aliento , Draco estaba indecentemente cubierto por una sábana que hacía más evidente aún su desnudez dirigiéndole una mirada ansiosa y atrevida.

-Harry! Estas escuchándome? , necesito que vengas ahora!

-Si claro, voy no te preocupes- dijo en el tono de quien se excusa de perder el hilo de la conversación

-Pero date prisa ok?

-Si estoy allí en unos minutos

Draco miró a Harry con rabia como era que iba a encontrarse con Ginny en unos minutos si estaba con él en la cama? :

-Como que estas allí en unos minutos?

-Pues es que tu mujer está muy preocupada porque no llegaste anoche a dormir - dijo molesto por el tono de Draco, además todo el enredo era culpa suya

-Actúas como si fuese culpa mía cuando la verdad es que si no llegué anoche fue porque pasé la noche contigo - dijo adivinando su pensamiento

-Draco ! - dijo reprochándole sus palabras

-Y vas a ir?

-Por supuesto q sí, no puedo fallarle a Ginny , además Hermione es mi amiga aún - dijo sonriendo

-Harry , ella está bien verdad ? - dijo cambiando de tono, de pronto había recordado que Hermione está embarazada

-Si

-Será mejor que la llame - dijo haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero Harry no lo dejó

-Porque te importa tanto eh?

-Porque la quiero y además está embarazada - dijo sintiendo q el "además" estaba justificando su primer impulso de decir que la quería lo cual era cierto por más que amase a Harry

-Está bien - dijo sintiéndose algo dolido de las palabras de Draco sintiendo q se alejaba de él

-Mira, yo le llamo ahora, y luego tú vas y tratas de tranquilizarla si ? y yo ... puedo quedarme en tu apartamento?

-Para qué?- dijo extrañado si a Draco le importaba tanto Hermione porque quería quedarse?

-Pues no creo q esperes q nos vea llegar juntos sería muy sospechoso no crees?

-Si claro - dijo y sintió que Draco estaba de nuevo pensando sólo en su "imagen"

-Ok voy a llamarla entonces...Harry no me mires así, no es culpa mía, sabes cuánto me gustaría quedarme aquí contigo... - dijo rabiando por tener que volver a su vida de siempre

Cuando Harry se fue , Draco aun a medio vestir, comenzó a revisar la casa, en la habitación, encontró algunas fotos de Ginny y un par de cartas perfumadas , lo cual le hizo rabiar , también pudo encontrar rebuscando en el armario una maleta cerrada con un hechizo , quiso abrirla pero era muy difícil , porque diablos Harry la habría sellado de aquella manera? , que cosas escondería allí?, el tenia q saberlo de seguro cosas que le había regalado la pelirroja o quizás de su romance adolescente con Cho Chang , o de alguien más de quien él ni siquiera había escuchado?

Cuando al fin pudo abrir la maleta , se sorprendió de encontrar las cosas q él le había regalado , y también sus cartas de amor adolescente , es decir q Harry en verdad no lo había podido olvidar en todos esos años , pero su corazón se exasperó al encontrar cartas escritas, dirigidas y nunca enviadas a él , fechadas , la última fecha era de hace 2 semanas, había una de hace casi 8 meses, q le llamó la atención, porque ahí , le decía q le había pedido matrimonio a Ginny Weasley, pero que no lograba amarla del todo, que había intentado borrar su recuerdo en vano , q necesitaba de él , q lo extrañaba , q se arrepentía de todo lo q le había dicho aquella tórrida noche de junio en q terminó con él para siempre .

Cuando Draco pudo volver en sí, habían pasado casi 2 horas y él no había llamado a Hermione, se duchó apresuradamente tratando de capturar la esencia de Harry encerrada entre sus cosas, mientras se dirigía apresuradamente hacia el apartamento donde vivía con Hermione, poseído por el deseo de tener a Harry junto a él.

Cuando llegó se encontró con un drama, Hermione estaba deshecha en lágrimas de preocupación y dolor, Ginny parecía enojada y Harry perdido con la sensación de estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento precisamente errado.

Cuando entró encontró a Ginny hecha una fiera contra él:

-Eres un desgraciado Malfoy, como puedes hacerle esto a Hermione? - dijo encandilada

-Ginny? , q haces aqui ? - dijo fingiendo extrañeza pero al ver a Hermione tan destrozada todo sentimiento ajeno a ella se desvaneció, incluso el deseo q le provocaba Harry, q estaba a un lado queriendo q se lo trague la tierra.

-Ginny por favor, ya puedes irte, gracias Harry - dijo Hermione abrazando con fuerza a su novio que miraba como excusándose a Harry, cosa q ella no notaba pero que Ginny notó confundiéndole con la natural antipatía Harry/Draco q ella conocía bien.

Sólo cuando la pareja Harry/Ginny se fueron Hermione se permitió expresar todo lo que pensaba y sentía :

-Draco, donde has estado?, estuve despierta toda la noche y tu ni siquiera me llamaste - dijo sintiendo que las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos

-Hermione, yo...estuve con unos amigos y cuando me di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, perdón si no te llamé - Draco imploró q ella le creyera.

-No me mientas Draco Malfoy, yo no soy ninguna tonta y tú lo sabes bien, dime dónde estuviste?

-Yo...si te digo donde estuve, me perdonaras? - por un momento pensó en decirle la verdad, q había pasado la noche con Harry Potter pero su pensamiento cambió rápidamente y se decidió por una mentira piadosa.

-Por supuesto que te voy a perdonar, Draco porque te amo pero a veces me pregunto si tú me amas como yo a ti.

-Hermione yo estaba muy enojado por la pelea que tuvimos así q salí a caminar pero luego de dos cajetillas de cigarros me di cuenta de que no era así como iba a olvidar nuestros problemas, así que...

-Y qué? - Hermione sintió que su corazón se destrozaba, Draco siempre había sido un impulsivo, q habría hecho?

-Hermione yo…fui a ver a Pansy pero te juro que no pasó nada mi princesa, tomamos unas copas pero no pasó nada.

-Y vas a decirme que se pasaron la noche conversando? o qué ?, porque me mientes Draco pensé q las cosas entre tú y yo iban bien...

-No pasé la noche con ella, lo juro solo estuve ahí parte de la noche...

-Draco si yo actuara como tú, cada vez que tenemos problemas, este niño no sería tuyo... - Hermione estaba llorando con lágrimas de dolor y rabia.

-Hermione, mi amor tienes que creerme, yo te amo y no quiero q pienses eso... - intentó abrazarla y ella ya no se debatió lo amaba demasiado como para no perdonarlo.

-Draco, yo sé que aunque no quieras decírmelo que te acostaste con ella pero te perdono porque te amo pero tienes q prometerme que cuando tengamos un problema no vas a huir si no que lo hablaremos - dijo Hermione sintiéndose desfallecer en los brazos del hombre que amaba.

-Pero Mione tú sabes q nunca quise a Pansy ni siquiera para...bueno me crees ahora? - dijo dirigiéndole la mirada más dulce que ella hubiese podido ver en su vida.

-Ya no quiero más excusas , te perdono... - Draco no pudo evitar sentir que su novia era la mujer más maravillosa de todas.

Era un domingo por la tarde , tranquilo en apariencia pero Harry no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a Draco desde q salió de su apartamento dejándolo con Hermione, los celos le abrasaban el alma , pero sin embargo no había podido dejar de recordar, la tórrida noche que había pasado con Draco Malfoy mezclando esos recuerdos con los de su primera noche con él , luego de despedirse de Ginny , al llegar a su apartamento y entrar a su habitación pudo sentir la esencia de Draco y por un minuto pudo sentir la calidez de su piel junto a la suya , estaba tan ensimismado que tardó mucho en notar la nota encima de su mesita de noche , estaba escrita con la caligrafía preciosista de Draco y en el tono medio sarcástico que solía utilizar algunas veces :

_"¿Buena noche verdad Potter ?"_

Esta frase estaba seguida de alusiones picarescas , sumamente atrevidas que Draco estaba seguro que encandilarían a Harry , unas líneas más abajo , la nota cambiaba de tono :

_"Y hablando en serio Harry , espero q esto haya_  
_significado para ti , lo mismo q para mí , ¿sabes_  
_que TE AMO verdad?_  
_Creo que necesitamos hablar, yo necesito saber_  
_que va a suceder ahora._  
_Pero esta vez te va tocar a ti buscarme..._

_Draco Malfoy"_

Al terminar de leer esta nota algo larga, Harry pudo sentir que Draco no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo el mismo, quizás como el mismo decía, la experiencia lo cambiaba todo, Draco seguía siendo el mismo amante ardiente q el recordaba pero no recordaba que hace 4 años se hubiera desenvuelto con la misma facilidad, Harry jamás lo había visto abandonarlo todo por él, como había hecho ahora, no le había importado su novia, sólo le había importado él...

Sintió unas ganas de verlo y tenerlo a su lado en ese mismo momento , y unas palabras le brotaron de los labios "Draco eres irresistible" , nunca le había dicho eso porque sabía que era arrogante y orgulloso y eso no habría hecho más que aumentar su orgullo, pero lo había pensado siempre .

Para entonces habían pasado un par de horas, desde que lo dejó en casa de Hermione así que decidió llamarlo, tenía que verlo pronto...

Cuando el celular de Draco comenzó a sonar, este se encontraba con Hermione tratando de que lo perdonase por completo, y aunque no había dejado de pensar en Harry, planear cosas acerca del nacimiento próximo de su hijo lo tenían muy ocupado, así que no prestó mucha atención al celular , q siempre le había parecido inoportuno , en especial desde q esa mañana Ginny había sacado a Harry de la cama con una sola llamada .

-Mi amor no vas a contestar? - dijo Hermione que estaba con un pequeño cuaderno, donde hace unos momentos había estado tratando de planear el nombre del bebé.

-Quieres q me vaya? - dijo Draco sonriendo

-Claro que no, pero puede ser importante - al oír esto, pensó en Harry y se fue con el celular en la mano a la otra habitación.

-Draco?

-Ah eres tú? - dijo tratando de contener sus sentimientos

-Necesito verte ahora, dijiste q te buscara y yo también necesito hablar contigo

-Harry, pero estoy con Hermione, y ya sabes no puedo dejarla ahora... - bajó la voz, tratando de excusarse, él también quería verlo.

-Y me dejas así? - dijo algo enojado

-Nos vemos mañana por la tarde en casa de Ron , tengo que ir ahí y creo q luego podremos ir a otro lugar , si tú quieres claro... - dijo en aquel tono semi sarcástico tan familiar en él

-Tengo q esperar hasta mañana?

-Te llamo hoy en la noche

-Está bien - Harry ya iba a colgar cuando...

-Harry...estas ahí? - su voz sonaba como si intentase reprimir lo que sentía.

-Dime - dijo con una sonrisa Harry

-TE AMO y no lo olvides - cuando Draco dijo esto, Harry no pudo evitar sentir que su corazón latía con fuerza y muy a su pesar se sintió como una colegiala enamorada , algo que había sentido siempre desde q estuvo por primer vez con Draco, una sensación extraña pero inevitable.

-Yo también te amo - dijo sintiéndose algo ridículo

-Sabes me siento ridículo - dijo Draco riendo - pero debo colgar Hermione se preguntará con quien hablo y ya sabes cómo son las mujeres...

Cuando Draco colgó, Harry no pudo evitar pensar "No solo ellas ", al recordar lo posesivo que podía ser Draco.

* * *

-Draco, quién era? - preguntó Hermione levantándose de la cama

-No te preocupes, era Ron, quería preguntarme si voy a ir a verlo mañana

-Ah, le hubieses mandado mis saludos

-Se los daré mañana, princesa - dijo mirándola pero pensando en Harry y en la cara que pondría Ron cuando supiera q él y Harry, estaban juntos de nuevo, probablemente abofetearía a Harry por engañar a su hermana.


	5. Junto a ti

_Sé que el fic no es muy bueno (después de todo lo escribí hace mucho y mis técnicas no eran muy buenas que digamos entonces) pero me gustaría saber si realmente es algo que vale la pena leer, agradecería que pudieran dejarme un review si les gusta, aunque sea diciendo "actualiza pronto" o "no me gustó esto o lo otro", son esas cosas las que me animan a corregir mis horrores ortograficos, bueno no tanto mas bien del tipo muchos signos de interrogacion o uno solo, o la utilizacion de 'q' o 'xq' jejeje pero lo que quiero decir es que asi me alegran el dia y me hacen sentir que no edito en vano :)_

* * *

Era ya muy avanzada la noche cuando Draco llamó a Harry, estaba muy ansioso por escuchar su voz, pero quizá ni la mitad de lo que estaba Harry q no podía dormir, y no podía dejar de preguntarse porque Draco no lo había llamado:

-¿Harry?

-¿Draco?, pensé que ya no llamarías - dijo un tanto enojado.

-Lo siento, pero es q Hermione me tiene a raya, ya sabes por lo de anoche, y pues tenía que esperar hasta que se durmiese para poder llamarte.

-Sabes cuándo leí, tu nota...es decir no recibía notas tuyas desde que estábamos en 5º año - dijo Harry un tanto nervioso, le apasionaba la forma de ser de Draco.

-¡Harry! eso no es cierto, también te enviaba notas en 6º - dijo un tanto divertido.

-Esas cosas no eran notas, eran...eran…

-Eran descripciones de nuestras noches en vela - dijo riendo Draco, aun podía recordar cuando aún un tanto con la fiebre de la noche anterior, escribía durante las clases, notas de un sarcasmo obsceno que escondían su amor sin límites, q luego enviaba a Harry, sin importarle nada ni nadie.

-Draco... - dijo Harry un tanto más serio.

-¿Que sucede? - podía percibir claramente el tono de su voz.

-En cuanto a lo de mañana...en casa de Ron creo q no voy a poder ir...- estaba titubeando, temía la reacción de Draco, a pesar q había dicho la frase intencionalmente.

-¿Porque no? - dijo algo sobresaltado, temía que Harry se hubiese arrepentido de tener algo con él y estuviese buscando la forma más suave de decírselo, era su mayor temor desde que se lió con Harry - ¿acaso ya no quieres verme Harry?, ¿te arrepentiste acaso?, porque si es así puedes decírmelo.

-Draco tranquilo, no es eso, mi amor, es que Ron es casi mi cuñado y pues no me parece apropiado, ir a verlo juntos…podría sospechar - dijo riendo por dentro, nada lo hacía más feliz que los arranques de celos de Draco, eso lo hacía sentirse más seguro de su amor.

-¿Casi tu cuñado? - dijo en tono medio despectivo, sonaba con si en realidad se fuese a casar con Ginny cuando le había dicho q no lo haría.

-Y claro q nunca será más q "casi" - dijo aún más feliz, Draco aún estaba a la defensiva.

-Más te vale, Potter - dijo riendo a su vez - pero entonces nos veremos o no mañana?

-Pues claro que sí, te tengo una sorpresa, sólo llámame cuando salgas de casa de Ron y ahí estaré.

-¿Una sorpresa?, ¿que será un _delissiance_ o algo que a mí me gusta más? - dijo dejando denotar en su voz una nota de sensualidad.

-Pero como te gusta, no digo te encanta no Draco? - dijo Harry riendo.

-Dime ¿qué es?

-Supongo que ya que quieres un _delissiance_, serán ambas cosas – dijo.

-Entonces, tu no quieres q le diga a Ron nada sobre tu y yo?

-Claro q no, me mataría - dijo sonriendo aun a pesar de que Draco no le podía ver.

-Si se lo digo yo, no creo q te mate, supongo q ahora es más amigo mío q tuyo - dijo casi sarcásticamente

-No puedes decírselo Draco , es una tontería decírselo, es hermano de Ginny y esta enamorado de Hermione.

-¿Aún esta enamorado de Hermione? - dijo dudando, aunque era obvio q Ron se lo ocultase.

-¿Te importa tanto? - dijo Harry lamentando haber dicho que Ron aun amaba a Hermione.

-Claro q no, me importas tu y lo sabes.

-Lo sé - dijo Harry poseído por el poder de sus palabras.

-Nos vemos mañana escucho ruidos...

-¡Draco no! - protestó

-Debo colgar, ahí viene.- dijo cortando la llamada.

En efecto era Hermione, Draco se apresuró a esconder el celular, antes de que Hermione pudiese ver de q se trataba, ella que había escuchado ruidos , se acercó despacio, buscando a Draco :

-¿Que haces aqui Draco? - dijo algo sorprendida pero desconfiando de lo que el pudiese responder.

-No tengo sueño y pues no quería despertarte - dijo esperando que lo que decía sonara real.

-¿Que estabas haciendo?, escuché ruidos - Hermione pudo ver como el rostro de Draco cambiaba de sorpresa e indecisión, a indignación.

-Nada que mi esposa tenga que saber - dijo sonriendo, esperando de esa manera poner fin al interrogatorio de Hermione.

-¿Tu esposa? - dijo feliz pero sin poder dejar de pensar en q estaba haciendo Draco , antes que ella llegase, una tontería seguro pero el hecho de que él la hubiese llamado "su esposa", era suficiente .

-Sí, mi esposa, eso es lo que eres a fin de cuentas, no?, mi princesa, vivimos juntos y vamos a tener un bebé .

-¿Eso quiere decir q te alegra q vayamos a tener un bebe?

-Me gusta porque a ti te gusta - dijo Draco no podía mentirle, a él no le gustaban los niños, le gustaba tener uno porque podía hacerla feliz de esa manera y porque ese niño seria su heredero y alguien a quien daría lo que nunca le dieron y siempre quiso, en algún momento habría dado todo porque Lucius lo quisiera y se interesara por él, ahora su hijo tendría lo que Lucius le negó.

-No debe ser así mi amor, me gustaría q dijeses q te gusta tener este niño, tanto como a mi.

-Si, si quiero Hermione, claro que quiero - dijo abrumado por sus recuerdos y por la promesa q se hizo a sí mismo, ser mejor que su padre.

-Y ahora son las casi las 3 de la mañana - dijo Hermione

-Lo sé, vamos - dijo alzándola en sus brazos, en el fondo la quería, pero no la amaba, era él, era a él a quien amaba...

* * *

Esa mañana, después de la universidad , Draco no fue al Ministerio, su trabajo no importaba ahora, además no podían echarlo, aun tenía tiempo, para almorzar algo ligero si se apuraba , antes de ir a ver a Ron , se moría de ganas de ver a Harry, no podía dejar de pensar en él...y que sería lo que habia preparado.

En esto estaba pensando cuando llegó al departamento de Ron, se habían vuelto muy amigos desde que terminó su relación con Harry..., tenia q decírselo no podía evitarlo.

-¿Draco? , ¿que haces aquí? , pensé q estabas en el Ministerio de Magia.

-Y yo pensé q tú, estarías en la tienda de tus hermanos - dijo algo sarcástico, sabia lo mucho que le molestaba a Ron q se insinuase q era dependiente de sus hermanos .

-Está bien, tu ganas , ¿que sucede?

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Por qué tan misterioso Drake, no te veía así desde... -iba a decir "desde q estabas con Harry", pero se quedó sin habla la mirada de Draco lo decía todo...

-¿Desde cuándo? - preguntó temía q lo hubiese adivinado.

-Olvídalo, dime q sucede - dijo algo más serio.

Draco se adentró en el departamento que conocía bien, no iba a decírselo en la puerta, asi seria mas fácil q lo echase, así q se recostó en uno de los sillones, esperando q Ron lo siguiese :

-Tengo un amante - dijo algo trágico.

-¡Un amante!, pensé q tus relaciones con Hermione iban bien ahora q van a tener un bebe... - dijo sorprendido de haberlo adivinado, Draco tenía la gran debilidad de contarle todo sobre su vida amorosa.

-Hermione no es el problema, el problema soy...yo , ella no tiene la culpa de q yo sea bisexual por naturaleza - dijo con una sonrisa ligera q escondía su preocupación.

-Eso no es justificación... ¿yo lo conozco? - dijo el pelirrojo intrigado y rogando q no fuese Harry.

-Pues...Ron es, es Harry - dijo titubeando casi.

-¡Harry!, ¿tu amante es Harry?, pero como pudo y...- se quedó sin habla.

-Ron no le digas que te lo dije, tenía que decírtelo , necesito que me ayudes que me digas que hacer, y no me hables como hermano sino como amigo - dijo temiendo q Ron tuviese una violencia con Harry por su culpa.

-No puedo creer q él le haya hecho esto a Ginny, y tú "amo a Hermione", dijiste y ahora dices "mi amante es Harry" - estaba enojado.

-Ok, Ronald Weasley, no me ayudes, me largo - dijo fingiendo, sabiendo q Ron no le dejaría irse.  
-Draco, espera un momento, tú no te vas hasta decírmelo todo - dijo interponiéndose entre el rubio y la puerta.

Minutos después Ron lo sabía todo, prometió no decirle nada a nadie (ni a Hermione , ni a Ginny) aun quería hablar con Harry, pero Draco lo convenció de que no lo hiciera ,después de todo, Draco seguía teniendo ese extraño poder de convencimiento que tanto aturdía a los que le rodeaban.

Cuando Draco salió , aun tenia la extraña sensación de haberse equivocado, confiaba en Ron, pero Harry tenia razón, Ginny era su hermana y podia cambiar de opinión, estaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos , pero tenia q ver a Harry y de hecho se moria de ganas de verlo, asi que lo llamó , aun faltaban 15 minutos para las 5:00 pm asi q tenian tiempo :

-¿Harry? - dijo su voz dejaba traslucir su ansiedad.

-Draco, pensé q ya no me llamarías.

-¿Por qué no? , en verdad quiero ese _delissiance_ - dijo insinuante.

-¿Ah si?, y yo espero q te guste, ¿donde estas?

-Saliendo de casa de Ron , obviamente.

-¿Pasas por mi apartamento?

-Claro q sí, pero me parece no sé...algo peligroso... pero ya sabes q me gustan los peligros - dijo sonriendo divertido.

Camino a casa de Harry, no pudo evitar pensar que seria de su vida, su ánimo era algo pesimista y no pudo evitar pensar, que al final Harry se casaría con Ginny y el tendría un hijo con Hermione y entonces su amor no sería más q un locura adolescente, se sintió desamparado y solo, al entrar al apartamento no pudo sacarse ya la maldita idea de la cabeza , pero la voz de Harry lo hizo volver a la realidad :

-¿Draco estas bien?

-Harry...yo necesito decirte algo - su semblante era de preocupación y Harry pensó que habia pasado algo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No claro que no, pero creo q lo nuestro no puede seguir... - al oír estas palabras Harry sintió como una puñalada en el corazón, una dolorosa puñalada...

-Que dices Draco, vienes a decirme q no quieres saber de mí, luego q viniste a cambiar todo lo q hasta ahora importaba para mí, luego q te revolcaste conmigo y me hiciste revivir mi amor por ti, eres un maldito desagradecido Malfoy - dijo lleno de ira y dolor.  
-Harry, no es eso, es que no sabes cómo me preocupa que nosotros, es decir, que va ser de ti y de mi, cuando tengamos q asumir la realidad? ¿Acaso no te vas a casar con Ginny y yo no voy a tener un hijo con Hermione?

-Draco acaso me crees capaz de casarme con Ginny?

-¿Dejarias tu vida por mi? – parpadeó.

-Te amo Draco, aunque no lo creas, estuve pensando algo pero lo crei muy ridiculo para decirtelo aun - dijo Harry por primera vez orgulloso de su plan, luego de sentirse como una colegiala enamorada o como una chica q le ruega a su novio que se case con ella.

-¿Que? - preguntó intrigado Draco.

-Pues pensé en algo que te dije hace mucho tiempo ya... cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, quiero vivir contigo , estaba pensando en que le pidieras a Hermione que dejase a tu hijo vivir con nosotros , y darle uno hermanitos - dijo Harry bajando la mirada ya sabia lo que Draco pensaba de eso y esperaba un cambio de opinion.

-Harry crees q Hermione me dejaria llevarme a su hijo?

-Tambien es tuyo, y creo q será mas feliz con nosotros - dijo decidido a su plan.

-Pues...Harry verás no opino lo mismo, y además no creo querer darle a Scorpius, 3 o 4 hermanitos - dijo Draco con una sonrisa socarrona - pero me encantaría intentarlo.

-¡Draco!, hablo en serio , y tu hijo se llamara... ¿Scorpius?

-Pues aún no se lo he dicho a Hermione

-No creo q le guste - dijo Harry pensaba que ese nombre era muy maligno o al menos extraño.

Draco estaba más que seguro de él amor de Harry pero no quería que siguiese hablando, temía que le propusiese matrimonio y peor aún no poder evitar decirle que si , así que precipitó a Harry contra el sofá en un beso cargado de deseo contenido , estaba ansioso por probar la sorpresa de Harry, y no iba a esperar más.


End file.
